Dirty Little Secret
by Bureiku Fanfictions
Summary: My first songfic. Gohan has a secret to tell but does he want to tell it? He questions himself, can he trust Videl with this secret? Gohan has an internal struggle and it's eating him apart. Entry for Gh/Vi Lovers Month 7.0 Contest


Dirty Little Secret

A/N Well this is my attempt at a songfic...I don't know if it will be any good but hopefully, it will.

Also, this is an entry to Gh/Vi One-shot competition 7.0.

Narrative POV

Gohan had just gotten home from school and (even though he did not work because frankly, he knew everything they taught and the only reason he even attended was because his Mom wanted him to socialise) he was exhausted despite his ridiculous stamina as a Saiyan, school would still find a way to tire him and such he slumped down onto the bed.

Gohan had been attending school for just over two months now and he still hadn't gotten used to this lifestyle. Of course although he wasn't as into fighting as his father was he still had Saiyan genes so of course when seeing criminals he had to fight them and thus was the birth of the Golden Fighter and that had its pros of course as Hercule City's crime rate has dropped dramatically it also had it's cons like his classmate and friend who just happened to be a better detective than the actual detectives and the daughter of Hercule Satan to top it all off, just felt the need to interrogate him about The Golden Fighter every day as she had her suspicions.

It's because of that why he has thought about telling her about his dirty little secret.

 _The way she feels inside  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out _

So many times.

Gohan went to school the next morning only to be spotted by Sharpener, a guy in his school who he had an a...complicated relationship with, to say the least, sometimes they acted like buddies and sometimes Sharpener would just act like a bully which he never really took seriously and just responded with a snarky comment.

"Hey, bookworm, what's that you reading?" Sharpener said as he grasped the book that Gohan had in his hands.

"The Encounter by Bureiku Saikusu it's a story where..." Gohan started explaining.

"I asked what it was not everything about it," Sharpener said as he shoved Gohan.

"Shut up" Gohan mumbled.

"Huh? What was that? Why don't you say that while looking me in the eye?" Sharpener said.

"Because that's impossible, I can't see anything past your ridiculous jawline" Gohan mocked.

Everyone in the class laughed and Sharpener was utterly humiliated and as a result walked out of class.

"I'll knock you out in a fistfight after school bookworm" Sharpener said as he left.

"You'll knock me out with that beak of a nose before your fist can even touch me!" Gohan shouted.

Everyone burst into laughter at Sharpener once again.

 _Tell me all that you've thrown away_

 _Find out games you don't wanna play_

Gohan sat back down in his seat and sighed.

Videl POV

When Gohan had that smirk on his face mocking Sharpener, I could've sworn his eyes flashed teal for a second.

WAIT, THAT'S THE SAME COLOUR EYES AS THE GOLDEN FIGHTER!

There's definitely a connection, I don't care what he says, I'll find it.

Narrative POV

Hours had passed and the bell rang for school and as per usual Videl decided to try and tail Gohan in her jet-copter and of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Gohan.

 _I go around a time or two_

 _Just to waste my time with you_

Gohan went into an alleyway and quickly got changed into some spare clothes he had in his bag and turned Super Saiyan so he was disguised as The Golden Fighter.

Gohan flew up to the jet-copter to Videl.

"Looking for someone?" The Golden Fighter said which Gohan slightly changed his voice for.

"Yeah you, well kinda you, the guy who I think is you," Videl said kind of struggling to get the words out.

"Well, good luck with that" The Golden Fighter smirked as he flew into the alleyway to collect his bag and flew off at speeds too fast for Videl to see.

"*sigh* Well obviously I can't find you if you're gone..." Videl spoke to herself.

And sure enough just as The Golden Fighter was nowhere to be seen neither was Gohan which further increased Videl's suspicions.

Gohan flew home and he was mentally exhausted from Videl's non-stop questioning every day and that made him to the decision that he would tell her.

It came to the next morning and as usual, Gohan slumped out of his bed still tired.

Gohan went downstairs and was presented with breakfast which of course instantly woke him up as he had Saiyan blood, Gohan wolfed down the food in seconds and went back upstairs to get ready before heading off to school.

Gohan arrived at school and wrote a note reading:

 _Hello Videl,_

 _Could you please meet me on the roof once school ends, we need to talk about something in_ _private_.

He purposely decided to not put his name on the letter for a surprise.

Gohan put the letter in Videl's locker and went off to class.

 _You are the only one that needs to know_

Videl POV

I open my locker to get my books and I find a note? Whatever I'll just read it. I finished reading the letter and found no name and that type of thing was usually used for asking someone out but in this case, she knew it wasn't the case and that it was Gohan writing, I mean who would write a letter so formal to a classmate? Only Gohan or someone REALLY desperate.

Narrative POV

The school day passed pretty slowly as Gohan had nothing on his mind but later on today.

Finally, Gohan packed up and went up to the roof and he waited for over five minutes.

'Damn, will she not show up? Ahh maybe I should have put my name on the letter, she probably thought it was some random guy trying to date her or something' Gohan thought.

Videl showed up on the roof and greeted Gohan.

"Hey Gohan" Videl waved.

"Hey, Videl! You came!" Gohan said.

"Yeah well, what did ya wanna talk about?" Videl asked.

"Umm well it's my secret," Gohan said.

"Ohhhh what secret?" Videl teased.

"Well since you've been consistently chasing me around for my whole time at this school, it's put me into mental disarray so I decided that I should tell you to get something off my chest. Videl, you're right I am The Golden Fighter, that's me transforming into a transformation called Super Saiyan which is a form of legend that a Saiyan an Alien race can attain and I'm Half-Saiyan so I can do that and I saw some robbers and wanted to help so I decided to transform and start helping people and it turned into a mess and PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE or I may regret this..." Gohan said quickly.

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

Videl just burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" Videl laughed.

"Wha...What's so funny?!" Gohan shouted.

"I was just joking around, I didn't actually think that you were The Golden Fighter," Videl said still chuckling.

"I'm sorry wha..." Gohan said in shock.

"I mean look at you, you don't exactly look the part, no offence but hey it's cool that you're The Golden Fighter, I won't tell anyone aside from Erasa..." Videl laughed as she went back down the stairs.

"Awwwwwhhhhh" Gohan groaned.

 _Who has to know?_

A/N That was my first songfic based around Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects. Well, hope ya liked it.


End file.
